Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me
by Yulia-chan
Summary: Is it possible to experience a great affinity for somebody you regard as mean, who is the brother of the person you love and caused great pain to you best friend?Rated M only for precaution,threesome content coming soon next chapters;
1. ALTER EGO

FIRST OF ALL:

FIRST OF ALL:

I don't own Trigun, I don't even own my car for pity's sake,It would be great if I own Trigun. If I did I would have more money. Which would be cool. Trigun belongs to Yasuhiro Nightow- copyrighted by Shonen Captain

THEN:

It's my very first fanfiction and I'm from Italy, so probably the writing is terrible. I'm sorry for that. It's also very much not canon! A very special thanks to Heather my fantastic beta-writer and Ilaria my supporter. I choose this title 'cause I'm fond of U2. Someone Please Review My Story!!

Chapter 1 "Alter Ego"

Meryl knocked at Vash's bedroom door. He had told her that he would be ready at eight in the evening, he added to adding that she should turn up well dressed and not in her usual white outfit. He said that he'd he set up something special but she knew wanted simply to bring her to the village Water Fair.

It had been a year since the townspeople had found water and Milly was still working at the excavation. Now that she thought about it, they spent the first part of this year worrying about Knives' health and the second part worrying about their safety as Knives recovered completely. A voice in her head suggested "Do you think Vash is going to make a speech?". "No way!" she answered herself.

Meryl knocked one more time and this time Vash answered with a choked voice, "Come in, it's open." With a strange sensation she pushed the door. The room was completely dark, lit only a bit by the five moons. "Vash?!" she yelled.

Thinking that probably he'd recently broken his lamp- "cause he's so goofy!"-

she thread her way in the room without hesitation.

It was in that moment that he appeared right in front of her eyes with a horrible face. One eye was shut while the other was half-closed. The left part of his face seemed normal but the other, the right one, was absolutely not human. Meryl screamed and jumped, trying to escape. In doing so she lost her balance and rolled on the floor. In that moment Vash turned on the light and Meryl hardly recognized his room, with the poster of an old-earth rock band on the wall. Meryl saw that the horrible face she had seen was just a cheap plastic mask. Her heart was still beating loud and she scolded him harshly, "You carried this stupid joke too much. That was a nasty trick!"

Vash crouched on his knees and solicitously asked Meryl if she was hurt as she was stumbled and fell over his carpet while trying to escape when she was scary. She glared at him coldly, or at least tried to as her anger cooled down. She did not really know if she loved him or not, but it was impossible to be enraged with him for a long time. She asked herself if anybody could constantly be angry with Vash and the simple thought was so ridiculous that she smiled.

Watching her smile, Vash smiled to and added, "Oh, it's far better now. I was afraid you did not want to go out with me anymore! Ok man, let's go!"

"I'm not a man," Meryl said, a bit offended.

"Oh, I noticed it!" Vash answered her, devouring Meryl with his eyes. She wore a black skirt and a white shirt .Narrowing her eyes, she hissed, "You're always the same pervert." He laughed and announced, "I must go to the bathroom than we will go out!" Meryl shook her head. He was the kind of person who, unfailingly, communicated his corporal needs to everybody.

Meryl picked up the mask that had fallen on the floor and grazed the plastic face with a finger. The mask represented Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, a famous character from an old earth book. Jekyll' s half, with Vash's green eye which came out from behind the mask, was not so scary. It was Hyde's half (that) really frightened her. You could see everybody in it, Knives for example. "Probably he is out there now," she whispered.

"What?!" Vash yelled from the bathroom.

"I said that if you don't hurry up I will go out by myself".

"Here I am!" Vash answered. Without saying a word they left the house and walked the streets.

Meryl fondly remembered her childhood when she used to go to the local fair with her father.

She had grown up in December and the scent of fried food and spin sugar made her feel melancholy. Then she saw the merry-go-round set up in the middle of the street and pleaded, "Vash, please let's go!" pointing with her finger at the ride.

"Ok," Vash replied without much enthusiasm.

"What do you mean using that tone?" asked Meryl, a bit irritated. Vash shook his head then gave two double dollars to the old woman in the box office. Meryl went before him and gave the ticket to the bored boy who operated the ride's mechanism.

While the boy made them sit in the truck Vash bent forward over her and said seriously, "Once I knew a boy who was born with a little malformation on his cranium…"

"I do not want to hear another of your lies, " Meryl interrupted him. But Vash went on with his tale

"Nobody knew about his problem" he glared at her "So when he was twenty years old he went to the local fair and rode on this kind of carousel, but when the truck reached full speed…" He lifted his hand toward Meryl who was listening with rapt attention and gripped the safety bar, locking it in front of them with a slam.

"I want to get out !" Meryl shrieked. The carousel started to go round and the fair was changed in to a whirling of light and faces. Meryl was storming Vash with punches as he whispered into her ear, "Don't you feel a strange headache?"

"When we get off of this stupid torture machine I will give you a REAL headache!" Meryl answered, lifting her fist over Vash' s head menacingly.

The carousel slowed down and they were able to get out from the truck which was swinging. Meryl ran after Vash, trying to kick his ass. A federal policeman was passing near them, watching that scene with amusement. "Why don't you interevene? This woman want to rape me!" Vash said with a pitiful voice.

"You are impossible! Stupid broom head," said Meryl. Then she stopped in the middle of the street, too tired to follow him. Vash stopped too, his face darkened suddenly and, observed the complex network of wires of the electric grid, whispered – more to himself than to Meryl- "I wonder how much of this energy is coming from the local plant."

Meryl tried to get closer to him and she caught herself watching his face. She thought again to that damned mask. His eyes, green eyes she was fallen in love with, were distant and cold. She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. His eyes were back to their usual light as he felt the gentle touch of her hand, as if a spell had been broken. Vash glared at her with his customary face - a compromise between sorrowful and joyous - which made her always feel helpless and uncertain about what would become of their relationship.

Then they both burst into laughter without any apparent reason, only because of the happiness to be there together. Neither of them knew that that was the last time they would be so close and carefree.


	2. ULTIMATUM

Chapter 2 : Ultimatum

**Chapter 2 : Ultimatum**

When Vash and Meryl came back home they found Millie sipping slowly on some Ceylon tea. When she noticed them she stopped and lifted her face from the cup, spreading the aroma in the room. She smiled and announced, "Hi Sempai,hi Mr. Vash! Do you know that drinking tea may help slow bone loss and protect against osteoporosis?"

Meryl glanced at her, an annoyed expression on her face:"Did you come to the Water Fair too?"

Showing the most innocent face Milly replied: "Yes I was there too but I was with my Excavation Team and townspeople were congratulate us for our job!".

"Sure?" asked Meryl. Her inspective tone suggested she expected an answer. "Yup Sempai! There was a big stage in the central square, and the Orchestral Band and the hot dog seller and the..."

Milly began to make a long boring list of the things she saw at the Fair, but Meryl cut her off from going on any more –"Ok Milly, we understand!"

"But probably you two were too busy to notice!" Milly said maliciously. Meryl's face turned red for what Milly has just implied and she became very upset and, to escape this embarrassing situation, she declared that she was going to bed. Milly –who really enjoyed herself tormenting Meryl with double senses of metaphoric games- yelled after her, "Don't you want Mr. Vash to follow you?"

Vash jumped in to cool the argument, saying, "Milly, please don't anger her! She has just finished hitting me over the head at the Fair."

Milly replied, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Meryl was out of earshot, "But Mr. Vash, I know she likes you! I just want to encourage her."

"I'm not so sure anymore," Vash said with bitterness. "When did she last tell you that? "

Milly looked at him with her big reassuring eyes. Then she asked, "You mean… after what happened with Mr. Knives?" Hearing that name, Vash became suddenly silent so Milly went on quickly, changing her tone "I'm sorry Mr. Vash…It's my fault too. If I hadn't refused to take care of him… leaving Meryl alone with him…"

Vash cut her off. "Please, stop complaining, Milly. You don't have to feel any guilt."

Milly began to reassure him again, "It's possible that she changed her point of view, but she is a strong, independent woman with the strength to overcome obstacles…I'm sure she still loves you." Vash smiled and stood up from the chair and suddenly hugged her. "I can never thank you enough...but I will try!" and saying that he held her too tightly, causing Milly to make a sound similar to a shriek. "Stop please! Hey, Mr. Vash, you're squeezing me like toothpaste!"

Then Vash released her and announced he was going to sleep, dragged his feet tired to his lay on his bed and began to think. He still felt love for Meryl, but why did he not want to talk to her? He needed answers but… whom could he ask? He was afraid to ask directly to Meryl and, from what Milly had told him, she didn't know anything about it either. He could, of course, ask Knives, but he'd cut off their mental link when he'd left their home. That reminded him of the things he'd hiding from the girls. In fact he has told some lies to his two friend too…

One year had passed and his deal with Knives was going to expire. He'd granted Vash one year of time in which he would not kill anyone, but only because his brother had won their last showdown . To pay Vash the tribute he deserved, but he would not accord more time as a favor. Vash wished to use this time to make Knives see the good in humanity. He had asked the girls to help him in this task, but it was a complete and utter failure. Knives had left a few days after he completely recovered. Hard to believe that only three months have passed since the day Meryl exited Knives room in tears and shut the door behind. The following day Knives just left without any good bye or explanation to anyone.

Vash hadn't told the girls that Knives had given him an ultimatum before because he was afraid to tell the truth.A voice in his head yelled him, "Afraid of what? Getting them involved? What, did you think that if you never spoke to them Knives would leave them alone, that he would disappear and would never find you again?!" He'd began to talk aloud to himself, and tremors had snuck into his voice as Vash realized for the first time just how upset she was. "If only I had _told them_ they could have helped! I don't know _how_, but it's better than putting myself through this alone!"

He suddenly felt a strange sleepiness, his vision blurred, but he definitely did not fall asleep completely. His eyes strained to focus and he felt a painful pressure on both of the temples of the cranium, like two clawed hands gripping tightly.

"Vash!"

'Where the hell am I?' he asked himself. He could feel the tubes in his left arm and the metal patches on his chest burning. The room was dim, possibly even nighttime, which made even more difficult to realize what was going on.

"Your time has expired… I'm not willing to wait anymore. To me the answer is clear. Mankind has not much time remaining."

He felt his hand sweating. Shortly after he could barely make out the image of a silhouette entering the room, a blinding flash of light shining around it, as if it was on the threshold to hell. Or probably it was just a nightmare. But, what happened after that? He couldn't remember. It was all still very fuzzy in his mind.

The silhouette then spoke as it shined a bright light into his eyes, making him wince. It was a bit unclear, but he was fairly certain that it said, "Vash? Are you awake?" The silhouette came closer to him and tried to wake up him with a gentle touch.

'It's Meryl !' Vash suddenly realized, shocked to recognize the figure as her. It was the

most awkward sensation he had ever felt. He'd miistaken the person he loved for someone else and, moreover, that someone was Knives. But why had his brother made his presence felt right in that moment? Then something captured his attention. Mesmerized him almost.

'Why is she caressing my forehead? Why is her shirt open so much?'

Her hand traveled down his real arm. He did not realize he had been folding his prosthetic arm as if to protect it.

"Maybe you could just sleep a little longer. Vash, you ought to rest or you will faint". He nodded and seemed to get a little sad when Meryl turned her back to him to leave his bedroom. He grabbed her wrist to prevent her from going away. "I want you to stay with me," he said.

"Ok, Vash. I won't leave right now. Just let my hand go so I can sit." Saying that Meryl sat on the old rocking chair next to his bed. "I heard you talking in your sleep, Vash. What's up?" Seeing that he was still silent she added, "You know you can't hide anything, don't you?"

"You are a good liar, instead of me" he whispered softly with bitterness so that only someone near could listen, but unfortunately for him Meryl was close in that moment.

"What?" she hissed almost jumping from the chair.

"Yes!" Vash repeated, this time with more pride and less self consciousness. "You never told me what happened that day!"

Meryl was speechless from bewilderment. She was completely astonished, not understanding at all what he was talking about. Vash, thinking that she was dissimulating, just got more angry and yelled, "What happened between you and Knives?!"

His question dumbfounded her, and she could not respond immediately. After Meryl recovered from the sudden wonder and disbelief she said, "Eh?! Are you talking about the day before your brother left?" The honesty of her question was unexpected and disarmed Vash. He believed he would have to fight to obtain some clarifications from Meryl.

She instead simply crossed her arms, glanced at him and said sarcastically, "There's not much to say. He remarked with usual menace about killing all the spiders…He scared me, that's all!"

Not wanting to push further the argument Vash accepted her answer as true. He found it hard to believe that Meryl had said everything, and he was tempted to read her mind, or at least try to. It sure was an irrational behavior caused by jealousy, but he just could not help himself.

"Ok, Vash, I'm going back to sleep and you should too." Saying that, Meryl turned her back to him before he could say anything to stop her from leaving again.

Saying the truth she just did not want to remember, it took two months for her to remove those images from her mind. She had experienced nightmares for over a week after what Knives had made her see. Meryl just could not still understand why he made her see, made her a participant to something in which she was completely powerless.

A/N: As you know this is my first Trigun fic and, moreover, my very first story written in english. Fortunately Hope-is-4Ever has collaborated to correct my grammar. I am very lucky to have a person such as her wanting to cowrite with me. I want to thank my friend Ilaria too,I really appreciate her support :she reads every chapter of my story and she never got bored .Now I would like you reader helping me in coming up with the main idea of this story !! Please remember: as you read this spend a little time to review too!


	3. A LITTLE BLACK CAT

**Chapter 3 : A little black cat**

It all began when Milly refused to take care of Knives as she could not stand hearing him talking about Nicholas' death. But, on the other hand, neither was Meryl treated any better. In fact she was repeatedly teased about her feelings for Vash and always getting asked questions that were uncomfortable for her to answer. But during her years spent with her father and, moreover, working at Bernardelli Head Quarter, she'd learned to simply ignore the comments or to skip it.

She used to pick Knives up from the bed, helping him to put a pillow behind his back. Sometimes she hand-fed him, but mostly she didn't have the time or the patience, especially when he pissed her off. Under those circumstances she simply left the room without saying anything and went to call Vash to substitute her. Once she'd left a hot soup plate on Knives' lap without worrying about burning him. Obviously he turned the plate upside down so that it's contents spilled to the floor and on himself. Vash had almost a heart attack when, upon entering his brother's room, he saw the mess. He was seriously worried Knives would try to kill Meryl. Needless to say, after that episode he did not let her continue to nurse his brother for about two week until Knives himself asked about her.

(flashback)

"_What happened to the short spider?"_

_It was not like Knives missed a spider's company but he strongly disliked his brother's cooking and moreover, Vash did not know how to bandage him properly yet. He wrapped him without any care, making him feel like an Egyptian mummy_.

(end of the flashback)

So Meryl went back to nurse Knives to health. From that time his healing progress was rapid and he was soon able to feed and dress by himself. Later, having completely recovered the use of arms, he tried repeatedly to stand unassisted on his legs and he always ended up on his backside. His legs were completely contracted... meaning he couldn't straighten them. Continually Meryl ran up to him, calling for Vash help lift him back on to the bed.

Those painful symptoms troubled Knives in particular during the night. That particular night he felt a burning sensation in the back of his legs. He was off painkillers completely because he had finished the drug course a week before. Vash had since hidden his brother's drugs to prevent him from abusing and became addicted. Vash, in fact, feared drugs could change his brother's already aggressive and assaultive behaviour for the worst.

It was two in the morning, and not a desert car was in sight and there was less than the usual amount of noise from the street. Meryl was on one of her weekly night shift, so she was not at home. She'd worked at a local saloon since they had settled in that town, but now it was almost ten months since she had asked what could be called a "sabbatic year" from her work at the Insurance Agency.

She didn't want to go back to the headquarter in December and leave Vash, but at the same time she was afraid to leave the job that for her was a life's reason for many years. Milly, instead, had quit her job more entirely. Meryl guessed Milly had never been cut out to do that kind of work from the beginning, while now she seemed much more comfortable in her new job as a construction worker.

She worked nights two times a week, and found life to be completely different when you worked the graveyard shift. While she was walking she heard a cat meowing loudly. It did not sound like the cat was 'calling' for a mate like those animals do while in heat. She could have sworn that it sounded like frighened screaming or something, but she kept on walking, trying to ignore it.

But the cat continued to scream for over five minutes, and it was becoming louder. Meryl did not think it was simply hungry because cats don't meow that loud or that long for food. She began worrying about it and went black to see what happened. She saw a little black cat with a curled up tail hidden, sitting on a street corner.

"Now what do I do?"

Probably this was one of the most frequent questions when somebody finds a street cat, she thought. The cat seemed female with huge yellow eyes and looked friendly as well, because she let Meryl pet her. "There may be an owner anxiously looking for her," she hoped. Whether the cat was homeless or just lost, she needed a place to stay. "Domestic cats are not okay outdoors. They risk being hit by a car, or worse" she considered to herself. She placed one hand under the cat's stomach and the other hand under her rear as to lift her.

But the cat seemed hesitant after all. Meryl sensed that the little cat was having trouble in being touched under her belly, so she tried to assess what was bothering the animal. Meryl remembered that in her childhood, when she was looking for her old dog fearing he was dead, her father used to tell her that she might find his body in a hidden place, because they hide when they feel very sick.

Probably the little black cat was mistreated and badly kicked in her stomach so she decided to lift the kitty with another simply reached around and along cat's body with one arm, with an elbow near her tail and an hand up around the front of cat's chest, and brought her toward her slowly. The girl lifted the cat gently against her body, and delicately cross the animal's front legs. Then she comforted the cat with a chin scratch and an ear rub with the free hand.

She decided undoubtfully to bring the cat home with her, even if she feared the others' reactions, especially one person's reaction. Needless to say, that initially she simply wanted to hide the cat from Knives' view. When she arrived home, she opened the door quietly, trying not to make too much noise.

It was late and the house was completely silent and as she finished giving the cat some basic care, Meryl really wanted to go and take a divinely hot bath! She could hear a sand steamer in the distance. There were sand steam tracks about a mile away from the house. They were back off the main roads and so she never even knew they were there--except at night when the house was so quiet and the noise became more obvious.

But something captured her attention. The light in Knives room was still on... She was in the living room watching the hallway while the cat was still in her arms and everything else in the house was turned off. She put the cat on the seating sofa, promising herself that as soon as possible she would provide a boxlike device furnished with blankets to confine the newly acquired animal.

"I hope she will not poop all over the house!" She thought with a bit of sorrow.

Than, heading with silent steps towars the the enlighten room, Meryl did not know why exactly she was going into Knives' room.

To check?

She did not know if she wanted to knock on the door or not, but she did not think she could slip by without informing Knives. He could be getting dressed, or worse, be completely naked.

"It seems to be getting closer now, the small woman with raven black hair," Knives thought as he felt her presence. He had gone to bed in a particularly depressed state and he did not want anybody to break the tranquillity of his isolation. The continual weakness in his left hamstring and glutei made lifting this leg almost impossible and he had a left foot drop, meaning that it dragged when he tried to walk.

"Excuse me Knives, may I come in?"

She was there now. He could make her go away of course, but he had a raging thirst. His throat was craving liquid and he did not want to get up. He'd tried before, but had understimated the distance from the bath and his own weakness.

"Come in!" He ordered.

"But the door is locked!" she complained.

The door click unlocked in less than five seconds. The girl knew he probably did not have the force to stand up and open the door normally but most likely he wanted to show his mental ability to scare her and remind Meryl of her position.

"Bring me some water," he commanded in a flat tone as an authoritative indication to be obeyed without hesitation. Meryl did not want to start a controversial argument on his unpolite ways, especially seeing him so stressed, and simply went to fill an empty bottle with water from the bath.

She went back to his room, getting shyly close to his bed and, without looking directly at him, she put the bottle and the glass on his bedside table. The girl observed him, slowly lifting from the bed using his arms to push his body upwards. She simply stood at the side of the bed, waiting to see if he needed a little help. Meryl could help him sit up if it was needed.

She was a little relieved to see he was able to sit in bed himself, not only for his health but mostly because she did not like to touch him. Meryl did not want to potentially cause a mess, knowing is repulsion toward human touch.

She watched him slowly reaching around his side, using his right arm to grab the bottle. Then he used the other arm, the one closer to his bedside table, to fill his glass. Probably he did not noticed or he simply calculated wrongly the movement and knocked the head on the small, freestanding storage compartment mounted over the head of the bed used for supporting objects such as medicines. He immediately withdrew and tried to lift his head again to drink but the shelf was too low and he was going to hit it again so Meryl promptly shielded his forehead with her hand to protect him.

When she pulled her hand back, she gasped to see his eyes burning with hate.

"Never touch me again!"

"Hey, Mr. Loather, I was just trying to help you!" Meryl yelled, showing her whole palm transformed it into a massive clump of violet

flesh. She turned turned back and, with fast steps, she went away in the opposite side of the room ad leaned her back against the wall, still trying to avoid his eyes.

It was an odd situation. "Why do I feel so embarassed?" she asked herself. Normally she was a temperamental hellcat when Knives pissed her off.

Probably it was the simple fact that she was alone in his room in this late-night meeting, or most likely she was a bit sorry of seeing him suffering so.

Or maybe the smooth touch of his hair that she still felt over her palm. She shook her head. "Why do I keep thinking about such a stupid thing?"

Her train of thought was so upsetting. Knives could fell that the small female spider was troubled emotionally but did not want to read her thoughts because he was really tired.

She wanted to say something.

He smirked. Probably he could try to carve it out of her...only a little mind pushing. It was so easy applying a little force in order to move the human mind to grant his curiousity.

Suddenly Meryl felt an unexpected desire for speaking. All she wanted to do was openly manifest her understanding and empathy toward him, though a part of her mind told her that that was a VERY bad idea.

"Any long period of inactivity can cause it...." she tried to minimize, "...even human beings after surgery or fractures..."

"Don't even dare to compare me to such lowy creatures!"

Before Meryl could even try to reply, a little black silhouette jumped into the room, grazing the wall. She'd probably been attracted by the light and the noise. They both stopped, turning toward the little black cat which seemed to look back at them with a grin on his snout.

A/N: I would like to thank Jayanx for putting my story in her"Favoutite fanfiction list". I enjoy the feedback! A little reward was more than welcome I was beginning to think that nobody likes my story and, as it takes big efforts to me to write in english,I was considering if going on or not ! I don't mind if people criticize my writing (obviously with politeness,please!)but if you read review or I will give up before arriving to the chapters rated "M" ( and it would be a pity for me! EVIL GRIN)


	4. LAST RUN

Charter 4:Last Run

**Charter 4:Last Run**

"How did that dirty animal come in?!" Knives yelled, staring at Meryl straight in the eyes with his typical icy, furious look on his face.

"I simply rescued it from the street" Meryl answered, trying to remain calm.

"Don't you realize there are hundreds of street cats? You can't possibly make a difference! You are stupid just like Vash. He thinks he can save everybody!"

After listening politely, the girl bent down, picked up the cat in her arms, and then, smiling at the plant, she said: "I made a difference for that one. It's just some weird human instinct that a superior being could not be expected to understand."

"Don't try to tell me that humans respect other species!" he yelled again, this time louder.

The screams had not woken up at least one person in the house yet. Milly had always been a heavy sleeper and she was one of those people who were able to fall asleep anywhere. She could easily sleep sitting up in a chair too.

Vash instead sensed danger. Very near. At first, he thought he was dreaming, then Vash wished he was.

Vash was in in his room and he waked with a terrible headache behind the eyes and had one of his usual episodes of nearly blacking out.

"Oh no, they are quarreling again! Damn, wasn't my brother sleeping? Probably it is better not to interfere...at least until the situation improves. I hope he doesn't want to use bad manners."

"Probably you don't know that on Old Earth, humans ran every kind of experiment on animals," Knives continued. "Almost every medical treatment you use has been tested on animals! They were used to develop and test some machines you know as relics of Lost Technology. Animals were also brutally slaughtered ad skinned, often alive, to obtain stupid furs for human vanity!"

Meryl was in utter shock and disbelief. "I'm not saying you're wrong and I'm not justifing human behavior. There are things that are beyond comtempt and make a shameful mockery of the human race. Mostly people don't know what is happening to your and Vash's race, keeping their heads in the sand because humans need plants to survive on this planet. And how are we supposed to know? I myself did not know anything before meeting your brother!"

"You're a foolish idealist thinker," he hissed harshly. " It would be the same even if they found out! If humans knew, they would let it happen equally because of mankind's natural selfish behavior!"

Meryl was honestly afraid. His eyes seemed to burn into her like icy blue fire but, instead of taking a step back, she came closer and, putting the cat gently on the floor, continued with her speech.

"Surely even if the majority of mankind is selfish, greedy, and egocentric, there must be at least a small minority of them more altruistic. If those people would just imagine that plants are sentient beings, even if nonhuman, they would ask themself some questions, such as 'Are the plants consenting to be used by humans? Do they feel pain? How are we to know when we do not speak the same language?'"

"When I posed these questions to myself, I undoubtfully answered that mankind must find an alternative source of energy. We would need bio-fuel, solar energy, photo voltaic and..."

"You are deluding yourself !" Knives yelled and leaned forward until their faces were just a few inches apart. "Would a plant engineer come out in the open to tell everybody on Gunsmoke that his plant victims suffered or even died during the time they were used?"

"I don't know.." Meryl began to show uncertainty, and she wanted desperately to take a step back. This closeness disturbed and confused her. "..I only want you to know..."

She could feel his breath quickening as it puffed out of him. Suddenly he tilted his head and straightened

his arms towar her. She felt his fingers tunnelling into her as he held her hands. For a brief moment Meryl thought he would kiss her but she did not even have the time to think "No way!" before images flashed in her mind.

Knives was with a strange masculine lady and a man dressed like a doctor walking through a crowded marketplace. Various merchants and shoppers around them. He strangely wore casual human dresses and, yes, he was more attractive without wearing that stupid space suit.

"Is it some kind of dream of hypnosis?" Meryl was terrified. "Yes, now I know! I've lost my mind! He drove me insane! Vash told me about his mental powers!"

She could feel all the thoughts of the people around her in that odd dream. No, it was not exact like that. Knives felt their thoughts and she was looking at one of his memory from his point of view.

"He took me into a memory that put us back at the market!" Meryl finally argued.

"This is bad for my heart. It's like walking through town with an atomic bomb. I am helping a monster," The old man, who seemed to be a doctor, worried.

The odd woman, instead, was very emotionally aroused. "I wonder what would happen if he were to explode right now. I can't help being excited by the thought!"

Probably Knives was reading their minds to be sure of having complete control of the situation.

They were heading towards the central reactor of a SEEDS ship that had now become the lifeline of the people who lived in the market's town.

"Hurry. Her pulse is getting weaker!" Knives ordered to both them and, reaching the main Plant, he looked up at the angel inside.

"Hey! What are you doing there!? This is a restricted area!" A plant engineer yelled to them.

"Can you heal her, Doctor?" Knives asked the man in white.

"It won't be easy. From what I can tell, there's severe tissue damage," the old man answered.

"Who let you in here!? Get out at once! If you don't..." the engineer yelled again.

Knives glanced at the engineer.

"Hey I... I can't move! What's happening here!" the engineer cried terrified.

"Quiet. You're making her worse!" Knives replied with a loathed expression.

"Oh, I get it. You're one of those Plant-worshipping, aren't you? It's not that I don't understand how you feel. You feel kind of reverent when you see their inner form, but you'd better be going. The last run is starting. It's not something you want to stick around and watch"

"Knives, let's go! I'm begging you, please, come with me!" the doctor said while the girl with pronounced male features was becoming more and more excited.

"What is the Last Run? That doesn't sound good. Let's leave this place!"

The engineer looked at them and explained, "This plant is going to be retired. When Plants are in their final stages they can no longer be of use...so we deliberately send them out of control to obtain a final massive generation of electrical energy".

Knives cold eyes were fierce but sad. Meryl keep on watching the scene but she could not interfere, remaining as a spectator watching the scenes on a stage, suddenly she erupted, "They are deliberately killing her, you must stop this abomination!"

Then she become acutely aware of the fact that screaming was an absurd idea… what she was seeing had already happened and she couldn't do anything to change these events. So she began to cry and fell to her knees.

"Please, Knives, tell me you managed to save her!"

Suddenly, the angel in the glass bulb emitted a great burst of light and contorted in agony. The screaming angel's hair turned black. Meryl stared wide-eyed as the angel shriveled up and died.

Dark fluid spreads in the bulb.

But the horrors were not ended.

From where she was standing Meryl saw Knives' left arm erupting in a mass of giant blades. He was completely out of control and she could not blame him for that. She was indignated and furious herself. He sent blades shooting through the facility, beheadeding the engineer. Knives was doubled over, gasping for was exhausted by overuse of the amount available of his powers.

The doctor in fact, told him, "It seems that the darkening of your hair has begun. The tide has turned, Knives!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, still panting hard and sweating for the effort.

"You've exhausted your strength. Your decline is progressing. Just like her," the doctor said pointing his finger toward the dead plant angel. "If you continue to use your powers, eventually all your hair will turn black. And then your body will break down. In other words, you will die."

"You were calculating this? Damn you, Conrad!" Knives said, grinning evilly.

"If humans didn't, we wouldn't be able to stop plants, would we? It was the only way for a human like me. If you abuse your power any more, you won't even be able to live like a normal person," the doctor answered. Knives turned his attention towards the odd masculine woman and asked:

" Elindra tell me: Has Vash's hair... begun... darkening?"

But she remained silent. So, in a final mad rush, Knives impaled the doctor on his blades.

Meryl screamed. She felt as if her body was waking up from anesthesia. She still felt physically disconnected from her body but the worst thing was her emotional confusion. Her mind had been invaded and then raped by violent words and were still dropping on her cheeks but she could clearly hear his voice which conveyed loudly and clearly that Knives was as upset as her.

"Leave me alone. Get out of my room"

A/N: And another chapter is done! Please review and give constructive criticism. With enough reviews I might do another chapter, reveal what will happend! Also, thanks again to Hopeis4ever for the encouragement to keep on writing while other persons told me this is only a waste of time. Thanks for reading : )


	5. CHANGE OF COURSE

Chapter 5: change of course

**Chapter 5: **_**change of course**_

Vash arrived just in time to see Meryl slamming the door and run away .He did not even try to hold back her and he choose instead to enter his brother's room where he saw a really pissed off Knives laying in his bed. When he met Vash's eyes he simply declared:

"I'm leaving tomorrow"

Every Vash's attempt to calm down him was useless.

"Try and be reasonable, you are not completely healed yet!

What if you faint again while you are alone?"

"I will get on all right, brother" he replied coldly.

He was damned determined to leave, but why? And ,all above, why he was so resolute now?

Vash finally decided to ask him directly.

"Tell me why you are so impatient to leave!"

Knives seemed a bit catch off his guard by this question and nervously pondered how to answer and then replied:

"I can't stand your spiders' company anymore"

This time Vash was the one to be surprised .He knew well that his brother did not like to live with humans but he could bet that he begun to get accustomed to the presence of this two friend.

Furthermore only a few days before he would have swear that teasing the girls was the only form of mean entertainment that kept Knives in the house.

Surely it was not the dialogue between them that detained Knives. Every Vash's attempt to communicate with his brother was a miserable failure and the only form of agreement they reached was that threatening ultimatum.

Only one year.

Vash knew that sooner or later Knives would leave and he would have to leave too, to chase after him and to start his wandering life again. He only hoped that it would not be so soon.

Maybe his brother's verbal clashes with Meryl speed up lightly Knives' decision but he did not felt like blaming her for growing worse the situation.

He silently helped Knives to package his belongings and was secretly relieved that he wanted to leave early in the morning. Vash ,in fact, did not want the girls to attend the scene as precaution, just in case Knives meant to greet them with one of his threats.

He would have explained properly the situation to them later without any mention to his brother's 'one year ultimatum'.

The day after, while Meryl was still sleeping ,Milly entered Knives' room to wake up him and bring him his breakfast. With her usual greeting ,unbearable to Knives' ears, Milly said with her sing-song voice:

"Good morning Mr. Knives! Today is a wonderful day : the suns are shining, the scorching heat is reduced and…"

And the bed was empty.

Milly put down the breakfast stray and started down the hall and she was about to run down the stairs but she saw Vash sitting on the sofa quite asleep covering his face with his hands. The first thing she said was:

" how could you take a nap in such an uncomfortable position?"

Wiping away the copious amount of sweat with both hands from his face, Vash opened his eyes in time to see the big girl standing in front of him. Milly noticed that his usual handsome face seemed distraught: his skin was pale and his eyes were tired and rounded with black circles. Of course her friend did not get enough sleep and she assumed to know why.

"Mr. Knives has left " she simply murmured as a matter of fact.

As a silent answer he put his arms around her waist and begun to cry.

"What could I do? What I'm supposed to do?"

Milly put one hand on his shaking shoulder trying to comfort him

"It's ok Mr. Vash. You set him free in spite of all the hurts your brother has inflicted on you. Nicholas used to say that conceding trust is a risky venture but I'm sure you are aware of what you did and you acted for his sake"

Vash didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. All he needed in that moment were reassurances. It was good to be selfish for one damned moment. When he parted from that hug he felt slightly better. He could never imagine that only a few hours later, as Meryl woke up, a new kind of worries would burst into his life.

In the next days It became very clear, very quickly that Vash had made a mistake of valuation about the fact that it was appropriate to leave all at once to chase after Knives.

As they quarrelled often and Meryl always manage to stick out those situation leaving Knives' wickedness behind he simply underestimated the entity of the shock incurring from her last conversation with his brother.

She continued to go to work normally but if everything was going apparently fine in their relationship, why would she quite ignore her friends for a week?

At first Vash thought with curiosity: "The psychology of girl.. I swear I don't know if is it possible to understand ! Probably she is just nervous or menstruated which is quite the same"

Vash laughed silently to himself.

Those were the events previous to the Water Fair.

After that only glad event, in which she seemed to cheer up a bit, Meryl was still working ungodly hours and was trying her best to hide her depression. Hard work seems tohelp her. Milly also said that she wasn't sleeping regularly and that she practically has to force her to eat.

Milly also said that her sempai seemed to have pretty much lost all hope and was just a shell of what he used to be which really bothered her friend to no end.

One evening Vash sit on the porch next to her but he did not manage to say a word.

She was here, close to him, but her mind seemed iles away: she even shooed away the black cat that she had brought home as the little animal had the bad habit of curling up in her lap once she was out cold.

Vash didn't feel like offering her to talk even if he prepared in his mind some excuses to start conversation and some jokes to try to cheer up his insurance girl but he ended up without saying a word.

He felt miserably as she stood up and went to sleep realizing that he did not succeed in giving her any advice on what to do, nor did he did console her in any way.

The real reason was that he didn't know how to.

The next day, while having breakfast, Milly, taking advantage of Meryl's absence, grounded out

"Gee Mr. Vash she deserves to know how you feel and moreover I don't understand why you are being so stubborn about insisting on not asking her neither anything on what is happening to her"

She watched the blond plant sitting before her clench his hands on his thighs and his jaw tighten because of the biting remarks than Vash suddenly shouted

"I fear that Knives told her something strange, Probably he made her threatens about letting me go, some kind of strange barter between… her feelings for me and our safety…he is quite the type to trap person in wicked psychological blackmails !".

Milly could tell that her friend was about to explode and her logic told her not to push, but she didn't listen. She wanted her dear Mr. Vash to let his feeling out once actually

"Do you really care so little about Sempai that you would let her wallow in her own misery?"

"No Milly" Vash said with firmness, standing to his full height right in front of her, causing Milly to gulp as her eyes widened. Grabbing her shoulders, he held her in place before pronouncing distinctly, "You have absolutely no idea as to just how much I care for Meryl. I gave up my idea of following Knives to stay with her! And for what? To watch as she wastes away the time we could spend together, all because of her pride .She's too much of a stubborn, not me!"

After a quiet moment, Milly pulled away, just enough, to look up at him before saying, "Besides, think of it like this, if you don't tell Meryl about your feeling and you don't clarify what happened she does end up believing Knives and then…"

"Then…" he urged after she trailed off.

"Then… you'll loose her forever!"

Milly bit her lip, the words coming harder and harder now. "Sorry Mr. Vash! I just don't want Meryl to loose herself. I want you to find her again so that I don't have to lose both of you."

Vash smiled slightly "Alright" He laughed "your speech is a bit confused but I think I caught the meaning!You are the most amazing person I have met in a long time!I will take your advice,

I will talk to Meryl right today, when she comes back from work "

Meanwhile Meryl was at work as always, up to her usual business but lost in the faraway places of her mind. Revisiting in her thoughts what she saw: the only logical conclusion she reached -from a rational point of view- was trying to forget as soon as possible. But she could not.

She wasn't absolutely prepared for all what she saw through Knives eyes.

No. She could not simply forget.

She can't begin to express the amount of shame she felt for Knives. The plant she, being a human as the ones who tortured his sister, hurted. She knew that seems contradictory, but recently she was making her rather major "change of course" in her life.

She felt obliged to investigate, people need to be sensitized about the prevailing atrocities against plants. It was not a simple question of justice or of violation of the right to life.

Right now she couldn't really say that how she went about it was the best way, or even a good way, but here was her attempt at finding the silver linings to all.

She couldn't say she liked how she went about delivering her honest opinion, but Meryl truly felt it was better to get it out of her, and her system, rather than let it destroy her slowly like some corrosive truth.

Then there was Knives himself.

Regardless, she did strangely care for that plant and she harbored no ill thoughts or resentment towards him.

When everything ended she could bet he wasn't mad anymore . . . Either way, it didn't matter.

Neither she could feel anger towards him for how he upsetted her life. It was more like her heartwas suddenly filled with warmth regret and disbelief.

It was pity…a strong sense of guilt ,feeling of un-worthiness not so much for what he said to her, it was how he said it.

But what if Knives knew that some filthy spider could take pity on him? He would certainly kill her so why did he made a human experience what he did experienced himself?

A/N: I never would have imagined that this story would be so hard to write! And I have already ideas in my mind I only need to develop them properly but I couldn't believe it would be so difficult! Probably my English is still lacking! Everyone one of you makes this story worth writing so please review and, as always, I thank "Vash the Stamped" much for his/her review and encouragement! Gee folks…I just cant' wait too see your comments when I will come to the rated "M" chapters evil grin


	6. Stendhal Syndrome’

**Chapter 6 : Freddie**

Freddie Elliman could never stand that noise. That low droning and vibrating sound, like that of a bee.

He always somehow associated it with his father.

Standing in front of the light bulb he couldn't help but recal a past experience of his childhood, arousing a strong feeling of displeasure and Freddie probably wouldn't ever admit it- not to himself – but he also felt fear and deferential regard for plants.

It was late night, he was there but not alone. That light always triggered intense emotions in his mind from panic to the urge to destroy everything.

When he was seventeen he had told his father about these feelings for the first time .

Was that a deliberate act of provocation?

Probably it was mostly some kind of confession as he was looking for absolution from his sin.

He was not sure how his father would react but his father, the middle-aged man who had spent his life working and studying plant engeneering. He had seemed surprised, but not angry. Freddie had expected a strong reaction from him but his father simply stated:

"I think, my dear son, that yourcondition is similar to the disorientating 'Stendhal Syndrome'. It takes it's name from the Old-Earth's writer Henri Stendhal who experienced sensations of nausea and temporary panic to bouts of madness after viewing frescoes in Florence's Church of Santa Croce in 1817! Probably you have an artist's soul, Freddie!"

Freddie yet felt everything but artistic inspiration that night in front of New Kansas' Power station.

He was wandering inside the facility area, a small slice of territory containing an apparatus for large-scale conversion of some various form of energy into electrical energy. A range of strong and heavy steel electricity distribution cables, large in diameter, which connected the plant to the surrounding city and the other places not supplied by a own plant, were there as well.

His mood was swinging from enchantment, to vexation ... but mostly a vandalistic impulse. He had completely spaced out when a voice suddenly called him: "Hey, Freddie, there is a jeep parked out here! What shall we do?" Judging from the voice, it was Freddie's friend Paul, who was not far off from a panic attack.

But Freddie remained cold. The unconscious, non-rational part, of the young man was by far the larger part of his mind .... His eyes remained closed, he remained in meditation with the same smile on his childish face.

Nobody in New Kansas could imagine that previous vandalistic acts could be attributed to Freddie and his friends' crew. He was, after all, Doctor Elliman's son and the town's people were proud and happy to have a man like him, a competent plant engineer, living in their city and taking care of their plant facility.

In townspeople's imagination, "vandals" were individuals who were fundamentally antisocial and surely not a perfect student living in an admirable family worthy of respect.

"Feddie …hurry up!" Paul yelled again.

Sometimes his friends were so annoying, but they were useful too.

Fuel theft was quite a common crime and the number of those kind of events had gone up almost a fifth in the past year. Rising prices had led to an increase in fuel theft and prompted calls for service stations to introduce pre-paid bowsers.

Instead of this, storage areas around the plant facilities were privatized with basic security systems, which were at really high risk for theft

As the intention was to create an open environment _around the plant_, considering the fact that there was nothing to hide, those spaces were usually overlooked.

From the engineener's point of view, what to protect was mainly the plant itself and not the storage area around it. Even if there were often large amounts of diesel and other liquid _fuel_ stored there.

It depended chiefly on which fuels were easily available and on the types of technology that the power company, which owned the plant, had access to.

But Freddie was utterly uninteresed in political and economic questions, in view of the overwhelming priority of his issues in his scheme of things.

He only knew that when he mets these kind of thieves, they were more afraid of him and simply run away.

Infact he coldly answered to Paul, "Don't be scared of fuel thiefs,they are like spiders ..and insects and are _more afraid_ of you than _you_ are of them!"

"They could give us away!" Paul added in panic getting closer to him.

"Paul, be reasonable. I have never heard of a criminal going to a police office just to turn in another criminal!" he answered, laughing loud.

"But Freddie…" Paul whispered with a low voice full of terror.

"Goddamit!" Freddie hissed through his teeth and impatiently grabbed Paul's wrist.

This time Paul was exaggerating an already stressful situation.

Freddie's grip constricted and twisted on itself, and Paul shuddered. For a dangerous moment he was afraid he was going to be sick.

"Okay, Paul. Now let's see to this together. Nelson probably is still trying to force the security chain lock. We willcatch up with him later._"_

Paul seemed even more afraid than before after hearing Freddie intentions. He held the spiked metal stick in his sweaty hands trying not to make any noise.

Freddie and Paul where now out in the desert night, surrounded by silence in a landscape which seemed taken from a dream with north wind which blowed so cold. Freddie liked it. He felt immortal next to him and he couldn't know that a lie had never been told so true.

They saw a blond man hopping down from a jeep in front of them.

"Freddie let's go away! There is something absolutely wrong with that man..he doesn't seem like your usual thief!"

Paul was in an awful scare and Freddie, too, seemed a bit nervous. He raised an arm to stop Paul than he quickly grabbed the stick from his friend's hand.

Paul's empty hand began to shake and his entire body stiffened while Freddie went on lowering his head.

"Who are you? What are you doing out here?"Freddie's voice roared with dangerous anger.

The full moons brought light to the area outside of the facility, letting them cearly see the tall male cloaked figure who didn't even stop at hearing Freddie's voice.

It was just about bright enough to make out the figure that stood out at the edge of the cliff where New Kansas' lights were visible.

"I am the creator of a world beyond your comprehension," came an answer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freddie woke up in that strange place similar to the inner part of a plant facility where engineers work

but somehow different…more similar to a scenery taken from one of the old-earth science fiction novel which

his father use to suggest him to read during his childhood.

Wall were made of sheet metal while the floor seemed made of flattened expanded metal plates composed in some kind

of anti-slip and stainless material.

The rest of the furnishings seemed like taken form an antiseptic infirmary. Freddie tried to force what looked to be the door

but the only exit way was more like a nautical hatch soldered in the metal wall.

Once Freddie Elliman realized that he was unable to punch or kick down the door, he ran from a wall to the hatch,

got a running start and began to hurl himself against the front door. He did this a number of times. After his

final run at the door, screamed something incomprehensible and abruptly throwed himself in the chair.

He fainted for an incalculable time and whe he woke up again there was that strange man in front of him.

The man hopping down from the jeep ..the fuel thief.

Now Freddie remembered : he had been loaded on that jeep like a dead burden after a painful headache which invalidated him completely.

It was more like receiving a strong cudgel on the head that having an headache attack.

"You don't understand ",Knives said in a voice of utter, reasonable patience to Freddie sitting shirt-less front of him.

The young boy was tilted back in a padded folding chair smiling indulgently at the plant not understanding that twice was all that man ever repeated himself,undestanding only that there was one prime asshole in the room but not yet undestanding who it was.

He wondered how he got there. Did The thief owned that strange place ?

The realization would have to be brought to him as soon as ,if necessary .

Knives felt that the realization of his heaven was closer than ever that was why he would be

careful with this prime asshole ,the promise he made to Vash was not still expired.

That stupid human could be useful: he was not a long haired bike-freak but a college boy and,

moreover,he was Doctor Gregory Elliman's ,he red his mind and thought:See what you can do with him.

"This is yours" Knives said with the same mild voice whirling the metal stick in his hand.

"and you wanted to use it in the plant facility".

Feddie rocked on the back legs of the chair and that little indulgent smile playing on his young face-almost a sneer-

did not change."That's right" he said " and I want it back 'cause it 's my propriety".

Knives' headache began to worse…this smartass did not realize how easy it would be.

The room was soundproofed and there had been times whe that soundproofing had muffled screams.

It had been his headquarter for over fifty years and Knives could find it again even after all the time spent in Vash's and his spiders house.

No the young spider in fron of him did not undestand. But keep your hand on it,don't go overboard.

Easy to think but not so easy to his temper got out of hand.

"So if you are playing some kind of game ,I mean if you plan to kidnap me to tap my familiy for money.."

he paused,his eyes widening a little "What are you..?!Hey!"

Taking no notice and at least outwardly calm,Knives folded the metal stick using both his hands.

The front legs of Freddie's chair came down with a bang and he leaped toward Knives.

The self satisfied little smirk was gone from Freddie's face replaced with a look of wide-eyed shock.

"You are mad!..What do you want from me?"

No one ever called him "mad".Knives thought and his headache worsened more and more.

But he was going to have to be careful.

"Let me go or I will..!" Freddie shouted.

"Or what? What will you do useless spider?!".Knives said dropping the metal stick

so fast that freddie did not even see him coming closer and planting the right hand on his bare chest.

The young boy went flying across the room the anger dissolving in total shock when he noticed

that Knives did not simply shoved him with a punch …he was bleeding.

Freddie lifted his face which paled completely when he saw a blade pop out from nowhere on Knives' right arm.

On his face was painted-at least-what knives needed to see : fear.

The young boy was getting up slowly protecting the wound on his chest with his left hand,his back pressed against the matal wall.

Knives caught Freddie's eyes with his ice blue 's eyes. Freddie's eyes were brown and very, very wide.

"Jesus Christ!" Freddie cried out terrorized.

"Not exactly"-said Knives in a sarcastic tone-"I have more in common with Lucifer" and made a chilling laugh.

"Who are…What kind of monster are you ?!" Freddie shouted completely distraughted.

"It's not very clever and kind from you to address these words to the person from who your miserable life depends on!"

Knives answered " We are going to reach an understanding".The words seemed distant from him,behind the sick thud in his head.

Freddie drew breath in hitches ,he wet his lips and seemed about to speak but only yelled "HEEEEEEEEEELP!"

"YEEEES you need help" Knives said - imitating with cold amusement Freddie's yell - "And I'm going to give you some!"

"You are MAD!" Doctor Gregory Elliman's son said , and yelled again "HELP!"

"Yes I may be" Knives said " what we got to find out is who is the real mad between us"

Freddie looked down at the blade appeared on Knives' arm .

Suddenly the plant swunged it savagely under his nose than pointed the sharp edge against his neck .

"You are Feddie Elliman son of Doctor Gregory Elliman ,a plant engineer who works on the cages in which my sisters are trapped

but what is worse is that you are something else too" - Knives said -"You are a fithy spider who enjoy himself in destroying and terrorizing

their already pitiful lives"

Knives paused to value Freddie's reaction to his words. The young boy remained silent and confused trying to decipher his speech but

his bulding eyes never left the sparkling jutting from the blade on Knives' arm.

He began to jab the blade lightly toward Freddie's bare and sweaty neck and the young boy begun to cry like a baby.

The crotch of Freddie's jeans, faded and almost white, suddelny darkened.

"I'm standind here high and dry" Knives said coming a little closer "while you got piss running down both legs

into your pants …so who is really mad between us?"

"I'm talking to you Freddie!" Knives said" You better answer me same as you 'd answer to your master. Who is really mad?"

The boy sniveled but made no coherent sound.

"You better answer up "Knives said pushing the blade a little more "Or I will let your guts loose all over the floor"

And in that moment he meant it : he could not look directly at this welling little drop of blood spilling from Freddie's neck.

It would send him crazy if he did, promise made to Vash or not.

"I'M MAD" Freddie said and begun to sob like a baby afraid of the bogeyman that waits behind the closet door in the dark nights.

"Well that's pretty good" Knives sneered "It's a start but it's not quite good enough.I want you to listen to my plan

and to collaborate".

A/N = I'm really excited! This is sixth chapter and the situation develops fast! I feel really bad those days but recently I decided to react to my bad mood.I know I haven't updated in months, but I actually have a good reason to do it again .It's nice to still be able to post my stories and get feedback from people who likes it.A very special thanks to Mkchi4 and Ggundamjunkie!And- as always –thanks to Hope is 4ever to fix my scratching english :-)


End file.
